Exploited
by Gothinthemist
Summary: AU wherein: May is sixteen and has abusive parents. Each night, her mom sells her to a different man to they can use her. But one night, her bully rents her out and does the unthinkable; he doesn't hurt her. Contestshipping. Rated T (A few sentences may be M) for violence and implied sex. (Rewrite of Used)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I've finally gotten around to re-writing Used, and I'm hoping that I can make this version a lot better. Hopefully I'll be updating this story a lot more frequently, considering I have something to work from. So, without further ado, here it is!**

**Title: Exploited  
Shipping[s]: Contestshipping  
Genre: Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter Target: 20-25  
Word Count Target: 25k+**

**-**

****_I felt a pair of unfamiliar hand slide up my thighs, whilst another held down my hand.  
"No…" I whimpered, struggling fruitlessly to escape by captor. "Please!" My words fell on deaf ears as my tormentor continued his ministrations. A strange pair of lips fell upon mine, silencing me, suffocating me._

I woke up with a start, my chest heaving and my forehead slick with sweat. I looked around frantically, attempting to make sense of my surroundings; I was at home, in my bedroom. _It's only a dream, May. _I told myself.

Except it wasn't _only _a dream. It was a memory, made vivid by the embrace of night, and real by my own mind. I rubbed at my lips with my bed sheets. I could still feel that strange man's lips against mine, and the thought made me physically sick. Pushing that feeling to the back of my mind, I looked over at my clock. It read 5am. Since I was already up, I figured that I might as well get ready for yet another day of hell. _It's just school May. You'll survive._ My reassurances made me feel marginally better, and I plucked up the strength to drag myself into the bathroom so that I could shower. My mother only allowed me to shower for seven minutes, so I learned to be as quick as possible. I allowed myself the brief pleasure that was the steady stream of hot water; it seemed to be the only comfort in my life, however brief it was. Once my seven minutes were up, I hopped out and slipped on my robe before staring at myself in the mirror. I didn't like what I saw.

I had a huge bruise along my left cheek bone. The memory of how I got it made me shudder.

_"I hate you!" _I remembered myself yelling at my other in the kitchen the previous night.  
_"What did you say?!" She screamed, expression unreadable.  
"No-nothing…"  
"Tell me right now you whore!" Her face was now contorted into an expression of rage.  
"I-I'm not a whore…"  
"Hah! That's rich! Tell me what you said!" I managed to pluck up my courage, and stared directly into her eyes. I took a single breath, and said clearly and loudly:  
"I. Hate. You." The second the last word passed my lips, I was met with a slap, made more painful with the spatula which my mother held. I cried out in pain and clutched my cheek as my head spun.  
"What a slutty whore you are! Get outta my face before you make me hit you again." The laughed coldly and strode out of the kitchen._

I tried to forget the memory as I covered the bruise with makeup, making myself look as normal as possible. But no matter how much I looked at myself, I failed to recognize the person who looked back.

I pulled on a faded pair of jeans and a pale blue sweater, and walked down the stairs quietly.  
"May, that you?" I heard my mother yell to me from the kitchen.  
"Um, yeah…" I replied, walking in.  
"Get to school. I don't want to see your ugly face longer than I have to." She didn't even look at me when she said that, and I was glad. If she did, I might have been tempted to slap her.  
"Okay." I muttered, turning around. I grabbed my car keys and phone before walking out.

-

I walked into school around 6:00am. Yet again, I was the first one here. Since I was so early, as per the rules, I headed straight to the cafeteria. I pulled out my math homework which I had forgotten to do the previous night. I chastised myself, because Thursday was always my homework night, 'cause I had to prepare myself for Friday. Most teenagers loved Fridays, but I didn't. I dreaded them. Friday night is the night when I get auctioned off to some random guy. Then the same thing would happen Saturday. And sometimes even on Sunday. I pushed that though to the back of my mind and attempted to focus on my work.

"Hey, whore." My concentration was broken by a sickeningly familiar voice. I looked up to see the face of the devil himself – Drew Hayden.  
"Mhm?" I asked him.  
"I said, hey."  
"Oh, Hi. What?"  
"Ah, nothin'."  
"Why'd you come over here then?"  
"Jeez, most girls would be happy to see me."  
"Well, sorry to break it to you, but I'm not 'most girls'."  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that. You're a slut."  
I simply put my head down and tried to do my homework, hoping that he'd leave me alone.  
"I'm not done talking to you." He said, but I just ignored him. He grunted and shoved me out of my seat.  
"I said, I'm not done talking to you, bitch!" he kicked me in the stomach, and I lurched onto my side.  
"Well that's too bad, because I'm done talking to you." I picked myself up and grabbed my stuff before starting to walk away.  
"I'm still not done talking to you!" He punched me in the gut, and I doubled over in pain. A salty tear rolled down my cheek.  
"O-okay… I'm sorry…"  
"Hah. You better be." He grabbed my arm and picked me up, before slamming me against a wall. "Fuck you." He whispered. He then kneed me sharply in my stomach. I stood my ground and stared directly at him.  
"No. Fuck you, asshole." I headbutted him in the face and quickly ran away.  
"You'll pay for this, bitch!" I kept running; I needed to get as far away from him as possible. I managed to find a stairwell that was far enough away for me not to be found, and I composed myself. Once I caught my breath and calmed down, I headed towards my locker. I put my stuff inside and shut the locker only to be thrown back into them.  
"Well, we meet again bitch." Drew said.  
"L-leave me alone…" I was whispering to quietly, I could hardly hear myself.  
"What was that?" I was thrown backwards into the lockers, and Drew put his hands on either side of my head. He put his face directly in front of mine.  
"Nothing…"  
"That's what I thought." Then his spit on my face. He turned around and walked away, laughing to himself. I felt tears swelling in my eyes as I ran past Drew with his spit plastered to my face, and his laughter echoing down the hallway.

I burst through the door and looked in the mirror. My eyeliner was running down my cheeks and the bruise was starting to become visible. I turned on the water and washed my face before reapplying my makeup. I was just making sure that I didn't look as though I had been crying when the bell rang and I heard a bunch of noisy teenagers walking through the hallway. I waited a few moments before running all the way to class. I just had to get through today. That was all.

-

At the end of school I quickly got my stuff together and ran to my car avoiding Drew as best I could. I climbed into my car and checked my phone. I had one message, from my only contact. My mother wanted me to get home as quick as possible so I could get ready for tonight. I texted her a quick reply saying that I'd be home in ten minutes, and plugged my keys into the ignition.

When I got home, I ran upstairs to get ready. I put on another layer of makeup and changed into a pair of indigo skinny jeans and a red crop top. I walked down the stairs to be greeted with the sound of my mother on the phone.  
"Yep. That's fine. Come by at 7:00. Okay. Sounds great. Bye." Then she hung up. She then looked over at me. "Eh, good enough. Here, it's a pic of the dude." The tossed a small picture on the floor. I walked over and picked it up. He was kinda cute, but he was probably an asshole. I placed the picture on the coffee table and ran upstairs to my room. I dug around in my drawers.

"Yes, found them." I whispered to myself, pulling out the small pack of condoms. Sometimes the guys didn't have them, and I didn't want to get pregnant, or worse, catch any STDs. I stuffed a couple in my purse and sat down on my bed. I thought about tonight, fear creeping into the corners of my mind. I sat there in silence for who knows how long, but I must have been there until around 7, because my mother yelled for me to come downstairs.  
"Coming!" I quickly applied some pink lip gloss and grabbed my purse. I slowly walked down the stairs. Almost paralyzed by fear, I saw the guy I would be spending the night with.  
"May, meet Steven." I walked over to him.  
"Hey there. What's up?" I said confidently. I knew how to act around guys.  
"Hey, nothing much. Let's get going shall we?" He held his hand out for me, and I took it in mine. My mother didn't say anything to us, she just shut the door.  
"So yeah. I'm Steven. May… I like that name." he said, and I climbed into the passenger seat of his car.  
"Thanks, I like yours too. Nice car, by the way."  
"Thank you. My dad got it for me." He said, slightly smugly. Before he started driving, he looked over at me.  
"Right. You have to do everything I tell you, okay?"  
"Yeah, I know. I will, Steven."  
"That's good." He plugged the keys into the ignition and backed out of my driveway. He started to drive, and he stopped at a stop light. He leaned over and kissed me, and I felt myself tense up at first, but I kissed him back. He had some Skrillex playing on low volume, and I tried to focus on that. He reached over and grabbed my hand, putting it on his thigh. Right next to his manhood. I knew what he wanted. I had to give him everything... Or he would tell my mom, and she would hit me again. I started to rub him slowly, and apart from a couple of moans, he said nothing. He stopped the car in his driveway, and he led me inside, towards his bedroom.  
"Here's my room." He stated plainly, before walking over and sitting on his bed. I sat next to him.  
"So…" I said nervously. He just turned his head towards mine and stated kissing me roughly. He laid down, bringing me down with him.  
"You taste so good…" He muttered. I just smiled into the kiss, not wanting to say anything because I knew that my voice would reveal my fear.

After a while of kissing, we were both in out underwear. My mind was hazy; I knew what was coming and I tried to detach myself. I was just fading when I felt him enter me.  
"May, you're so wet…" He murmured against my lips, but I didn't reply. I was mortified.  
"Unh… Say my name…" He moaned, thrusting slowly into me.  
"S-Steven…"  
"Louder!"  
"Steven!"  
"LOUDER!" he kept thrusting into me, but I felt nothing. My mind was blank, and I couldn't concentrate.  
"STEVEN!"  
He finished inside me and rolled me over.  
"There you go." He muttered before rolling to face the opposite direction to me.

**There it is! I know a lot of you were waiting for this, and I'm happy to give it to you. If you're a first time reader, then I recommend you go and read the original, and then you can see how much better this is.**

**If you want to follow me on anything, my Twitter in PTV_Penguin, and my Tumblr is tacosaurus-bell.**

**As always, flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I told you guys that I'd be updating more frequently, so I'm here with the next chapter!  
Also, due to some formatting issues, the whole of the last chapter was in bold when reading on mobile. I think I've fixed it, but if it isn't just say so in a review or a PM.**

**-**

After a restless night, I woke up the next morning in Steven's bed, rolled up in the sheets. Steven was snoring lightly next me, thankfully. I knew that if he were awake he'd probably want me to have sex with him again. I slowly got out of the bed and pulled out an extra pair of clothes which I had hastily stuffed in my purse the night before. I went to the bathroom to check myself.  
"May, you look like shit." I muttered to myself, applying a thin layer of makeup to cover both the fading bruise on my cheek and the dark bags beneath my eyes. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and tied it up in a messy bun before shooting myself a smile in the mirror. "Here goes…" I breathed.

I was just walking out when I saw Steven wake up and look at me with sleepy eyes. It took a while for him to recognize me, but when he did, his sleepy frown morphed into a smug smirk at his memory of the night before.  
"Oh. Umm… Morning. I was just about to leave. Sorry to wake you up." I said, putting my purse over my shoulder.  
"No, no. It's cool, really. I'm done with you anyways." He replied, smirking.  
"Jerk." I muttered under my breath so he couldn't hear. "Whatever. Just give me a ride home so I don't have to walk myself home, at least."  
"Fine." He said, and got out of the bed. Of course, he was naked. Out of reflex, I instantly covered my eyes. "What? You act like you've never seen me before. Relax, girl." I resisted the urge to punch him in the balls whilst he pulled on boxers, a pair of jeans and a black sweater. "Let's go." He said, grabbing his phone and car keys. I quietly trailed behind him as we walked towards the car.

Back home, I hid at the top of the stairs whilst I listened to Steven tell my mother about the night. My palms were sweating as I listened to each word; If I didn't get a good 'review', then my mother would beat me again.  
"Yeah, she was great." I heard Steven say, and I let out a breath which I didn't know I was holding.  
"Okay, good. I hope that you enjoyed her." My mother replied, and I started to get up.  
"Yup. Very. But, she did give me some attitude this morning." _No! Why did he have to go and say that?! _I started breathing heavily as I imagined what my mother would do to me. I dropped to the floor and resisted the urge to scream, throw up, or run down the stairs and hit them both.  
"She did!?" I heard my mother's voice change from mildly cheerful to shocked and angry.  
"Yeah. It's cool though." My head whipped around at that statement. _Oh thank God! Maybe she won't hurt me!  
_"Oh… Okay. Very well. Thank you Steven."  
"See ya." I heard the door close behind him, and I began the short walk towards my bedroom.  
"May! Get your ass down here NOW!" I heard my mother yell. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the floor. _No… _I knew what was coming. I held my head high and walked down the stairs.  
"Yes?" I asked innocently.  
"I can't believe you, you stupid little slut!"  
"I'm sorry?" My answer came out more like a question.  
"You'd fucking better be! You don't give them sass! Sass doesn't make me money, does it!? He might go and tell his friends that you gave him sass! Then they won't want to pay me at all for one night! Don't you care about me at all!?" I had stop my mouth from falling open at that._ Why would I give two shits about her, of all people? She's the one who gives ME crap every day! She fucking abuses me and SELLS ME OFF! She hates me! _My hands curled into fists and I could feel my arms shaking. I wanted to hit her so badly, but I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere. Instead I just swallowed down my anger and took a deep breath.  
"N- Yes mother." She gave me a cruel look.  
"Get in the kitchen. _Now._" I nodded quickly and practically ran in. I watched her stride in coolly and turn on the stove. _Oh no. A burn. Not another burn. _I had scars all the way up both of my arms from previous burns, and each of them tingled with the memories of how and when I got them. I gulped as she gripped my wrist. I gritted my teeth and she pushed it against the burning hot coil.  
"OW! OW! STOP! STOP!" Tears instantly formed in my eyes and threatened to fall.  
"What have you learned?" She asked me, but my mind was fuzzy. "I said, WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING LEARNED?!"  
"I WON'T EVER SASS AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY!" I screamed, attempting to yank my hand away. She pushed it against the coil even harder for good measure, the turned off the stove.  
"Sassy bitch." She chuckled, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me to tend to my burn. I ran over to the tap and turned on the cold water. As soon as the burn came into contact with the water, I winced but held it there. After a while, the pain subsided and my wrist went numb. I then ran upstairs and into my bathroom. I pulled out some gauze and a small tube of burn salve. I applied the salve, and relished in the cooling effect that it had. I then put on the gauze as the wound began to sting once more. I knew that I would have another scar, another reminder of what my mother did to me, what she does to me. I went to my bedroom and laid on my bed, thinking about my pitiful existence that I called a life. I rolled onto my side and cried myself to sleep.

-

"May. May! Wake up!" Someone was yelling in my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my dad leaning over me. This was a rare surprise, because for once, he was actually sober. He had turned to drinking a few years ago, when he lost his job. That was around the time that my mother became more abusive, too.  
"Hm? What is it Dad?"  
"Come on, I want to show you something."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a surprise!" He took my hand and led me down the stairs. "Here." He handed me a small gift wrapped box. I ripped open the paper and pulled out a scrapbook. It was full of pictures of me when I was little, surrounded by friends and with both of my parents.  
"Oh… Dad…"  
"Do you like it?"  
"I love it. Thank you." I turned around and gave him a hug,  
"It'll get better, kiddo. I'm trying." He then walked away, leaving me alone with the scrapbook. I opened the crisp cover and looked at all the different pictures. I landed on one of me, with my dad and my mother. We were smiling and laughing. It reminded me of I time from long ago, so long ago that it seemed like another lifetime. I knew that I would never be able to experience a time like that again.

_A time with real love._

**There you go! Again, if you're reading on the mobile site, then I'm sorry if it's all in bold. If it is, then put it into a review or a PM.**

**My Twitter is PTV_Penguin, and my Tumblr is tacosaurus-bell.**

**As always, flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there again! I'm back, with the next chapter of Exploited!  
This story's probably gonna be a bit longer than Used, mostly because I had little to no character development back then. So I'll probably add a couple of chapters, just to make the characters more complex. It probably won't change Chased, It'll just make this story better.  
Here we go!**

**-**

I was up in my room, looking through the scrap book. My mind was filled with happy memories from years ago, from a time before I hated life as much as I did now. Looking at the pictures, I could almost imagine that we could be that happy once again. But the scars on my arms told a different story; they told a tale of pain and sorrow, of abuse and self-loathing. At this point in time, I was simply a vessel, a broken china doll. It was a miracle that I was still breathing, in my eyes at least. But I tried to be strong. Every day I would wake up and tell myself that it would get better, despite knowing that it probably wouldn't. _Just two more years, _I would tell myself. _Just two more years until I'm eighteen and can leave this life behind. _

_If I live that long._

When I was younger, when my mother started being abusive, I would read fairy tales and believed them. I believed in them so strongly, that every night I would wish for my fairy godmother to whisk me away and give me a better life. I didn't want to be a princess or anything, I just wanted to have a better life. Any life at all would be better than the life I had now, if you could even call it a life. I wasn't living, I was surviving, existing. For me, my life ended the moment my dad lost his job. I saw my mother fall into a spiral of depression, and eventually, she would take it out on me. It wasn't so bad at first, just the occasional punch, but one day she hit me too hard, and one of my teachers saw the bruise. They asked me about it, but I kept my mouth shut. Of course, they didn't believe me. They forced me to show my arms and legs, and they saw every single bruise. They called my mom, but the next day, she pulled me out of school and we moved to a different town. As soon as I started school, rumors began to be spread about me. Nobody wanted to get close to me, and as a result, I drifted away from people. After a while, I was pulled out of school again, and I started at the school that I go to now. Nobody said anything about me, but I didn't get close to a single person anyway. As far as I was concerned, everyone was two-faced anyway. The only person who would even speak to me at school apart from the teachers was Drew, and I didn't really want his attention. Why would I? He treated me almost as badly as my mother did, the only exception being that he didn't sell me off each night.

But that wasn't the worst thing about Drew.

The worst thing about Drew is when he treats me as if I'm invisible when we're not alone. I'd much rather he call me a slut in front of people in the hallway than ignore me. Even my mother, my bitch of a mother would have the common courtesy to shoot me hateful look whenever we crossed paths. Sadly, that's the only good thing I have to say about her. If I said anything else, I'd be lying. Sure, there was I time when I suppose that I loved her, but what even is love? It sure as hell isn't selling your daughter off to random men each night, just to earn a few extra bucks. But maybe it is. Maybe, as her daughter, I'm expected to do whatever I can to help my parents. Maybe, as her daughter, I should earn money myself, so that we don't have to struggle. Maybe, as her daughter, I'm supposed to take whatever she does to me, because it's my 'duty'. But if that's love, then I don't want to be a part of it. Because as far as I was concerned, love meant happiness, and I sure as hell wasn't happy.

But maybe one day I would be.  
Maybe one day I'd meet a nice guy and settle down. That is, if there are any nice guys, 'cause I'm not too sure. Almost all of the guys I've met wanted to either hurt me or fuck me. Usually both.

But I can dream, can't I?  
I can pretend that one day I'll break free of this hell, and start my own family.  
And as I lay here, on my bed, I swear that I'll never treat my kids as badly as I'm treated.

-

Hours later, I found myself waking up from a deep slumber. I was still in my clothes, the scrap book open beside me. I was about to put some music on, when I heard yelling from downstairs. I crept towards the stairs, so I could hear what was being said.  
"Why do you do this to her?!" I heard my dad yell. What? Were they talking about me?  
"Because we need the money!" I heard my mother yell back. Yet again, I found myself resisting the urge to run down there and snap her neck. Why was she so superficial? Sure, we needed money, but that's not all that it's about! I heard a long pause, and my heart stopped. _What if he was agreeing with her? Oh God, Dad, please, don't do this to me…  
_"Well… We'll find the money another way!" My dad yelled, his voice getting slightly louder.  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
"Get jobs! Mow lawns! Clean cars! Whatever!"  
"Why should I get a job when I can just keep on doing what I'm doing now!?"  
"Why do you have to be so goddamn selfish!? She shouldn't be treated this way!"  
"She's a fucking piece of shit! Why the hell do you care so much?"  
"Because she's my daughter!"  
"Oh yeah? She's mine too, you know!"  
"Really? Are you sure about that? Cause you sure don't act like her mom!" Silence. Not another word was said, and I wanted to cheer. Finally! Someone said it! But wait. Was that… Crying?  
Before I could think any further, I heard my dad call out to me, "Go out for a walk, May." I got up and hurtled down the stairs. Before I got to the door, I took a glance at my dad, who was cradling my crying mother. Oh, how much I wanted to kick her while she was down! But I just carried on, straight out of the door.

I slowly walked down the street, listening to music on my phone. I allowed myself to get lost in the melody, humming along to the tune under my breath. No matter how bad things got, I could always count on music to cheer me up. It seemed as though there was a song to relate to any situation, and that was what I loved. Music was the equivalent of a fairy tale to me now. I knew that I couldn't physically get taken away, but I could always let myself to drift away in the complex tapestry of notes. In the few minutes that I was lost, I could forget my life and pretend that I was truly normal. That is, until the song ends, and I'm dragged kicking and screaming back to reality. Which was exactly what just happened. But for some reason, the next song wouldn't play. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and cursed. It was only on 10% battery, and music was draining it fast. I pulled out my earphones and stuffed them into my pocket, along with my phone. Without music, I was forced to pay attention to my surroundings. For the first time, I realized just for cold it actually was. It wasn't snowing, but I knew that it soon would. I wished that I had grabbed my winter jacket. As I was walking, I saw a squirrel cross my path. I crouched down, and tried to attract it. It stared at me for a while, before running away, probably to its home. I sighed softly and continued on my path. After an eternity, I arrived at the park. I saw a few couples walking around. I smiled softly, wondering what it would be like to have someone love you. But I reprimanded myself; I didn't want love. I'd only get hurt. Instead of watching the couples, I opted to sit by the pond and watch the ducks swim around. I could probably get lost in doing that. But when I got there, it was frozen over. The ducks were gone. Regardless, it was a beautiful sight, and I took it all in.  
"May? Is that you?" I heard a familiar male voice from behind me. I got up and turned around. It was Drew. Oh fuck.

-

_Drew's POV_

I went to the park just to take a walk; my house was packed with some of my stepbrother's friends, and I didn't want to get involved. While I was walking, I saw a girl. She walked into the park, looked around, and sat down on a bench by the pond. It was frozen over, but she didn't seem to care. She was lost in the beauty of it, and she looked so calm. She looked familiar, but I didn't know where I recognized her from. I was sure that I knew her, though. I started walking towards her, to try and see who she was. When I got closer, I realized who she was.  
It was May.  
What was she doing here?  
"May? Is that you?" I asked her. She got up and turned towards me. I saw her beautiful eyes widen- Wait. Beautiful? She wasn't beautiful! Not at all!  
"I-Um… Uh, y-yes…" She stuttered, wrapping her arms around herself, as if trying to form a shield. Do I make her this scared? So scared that she can't even look me in my eyes? What have I done? _No! _I screamed at myself. _I hadn't done anything! It's her fault for being a slut!_ But even as I thought it, I didn't believe a single word. Not once had I even seen her with anyone, let alone another boy. So why did I start calling her a slut?  
"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to make conversation, trying to get her to relax and show her that I wasn't going to do anything.  
"O-oh… I'm just… T-taking a walk…" I knew that couldn't be the only reason. No sane person would be out in this weather, without a jacket. She must've rushed out of her house… Maybe something happened with her family?  
"No, seriously." I said. I knew she was hiding something from me, and I wanted to know.  
"I-I'm just g-getting away… Y-y'know… From things." She kept stuttering. I wasn't sure if it was just from the cold, or from how scared she was.  
"Oh. Me too." I replied.  
"I, um, I'll just get going now…" She spun around and started to quickly walk away. Was she that desperate to get away? I could've left her, but for some reason, I didn't want to lose her. Not like this, anyways.  
"May!" I yelled. "May, wait!" I started to run after her. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Yeah?" She asked me, looking down. I could tell that she really didn't want to be with me, but I had to try.  
"Um, c-can I… Maybe… Walk with you?" I cursed at myself for stuttering. What was wrong with me? I didn't even want to talk to her, never mind walk with her! It's like I can't even control my body! She looked up at me, eyes wide with shock.  
"I-Sure…" She replied, and we started walking, shivering lightly. She looked so cold.  
"C'mon, let's go to the coffee shop." I told her.  
"I… Well… Okay?" I nodded and put my arm around her shoulder. I immediately regretted it when she recoiled, as if I had burned her.  
"Sorry!" I apologized, berating myself for being so stupid.?  
"I-no, it's fine. It was my fault." She replied. _Wait. Her fault? How on earth was it her fault when I was the one who touched her?  
_"No, no, it's not your fault at all. I shouldn't expect you to be fine with it." I said, and she just looked up at me. She opened her mouth, as if to say something. But she just closed it again and carried on walking.

Once we got to the coffee shop, we both ordered our drinks, and I paid for the both of us. We sat down at a table in the back, sipping our drinks in a comfortable silence.  
"D-Drew?" May asked, looking at me for once.  
"Hm?" I replied, slightly happy that she'd actually talked to me.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, and I instantly felt as if I had been punched in the face. Of course she'd notice! After all this time, being a total asshole to her, why wouldn't she think something was weird?  
"I-I don't know. I guess… You just looked really cold…" I decided to play cool; what would she think if I just told her that I actually had no idea?  
"So, you actually cared about that?"  
"I guess."  
"Why now?"  
"I really don't know."  
"Oh… O-okay… I have to be home by 6."  
"Alright. It's 5:30 now, so we should get going." I downed the rest of coffee and we walked out into the cold evening.  
"So… Um… Thanks Drew…" May said, shivering.  
"No problem. And here, take this." I pulled off my jacket and handed it to her. I had a hoodie on underneath, so I'd be fine.  
"No… I can't…"  
"Sure you can. Take it. I insist." She looked as though she wanted to argue, but she started shivering again, so she took it from me and slipped it on.  
"Thank you." She said, looking directly into my eyes, and I could see her gratitude.  
"Don't worry about it. Really. Now go home and get warm." I replied, and she flashed me a small smile. I smiled back before she turned around and walked off. I started to wonder what the hell was wrong with me. I didn't know why I did that… I just…  
I honestly didn't know.

-

**Well, that's the next chapter! I actually had to split the original chapter 3 up, or else this would be too long, because of all the extra stuff. Oh well, I hope that you enjoyed this, and please review!  
As always, flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! It's me, and I'm back with the next chapter of Exploited! Like I said before, this was originally going to be the other half of chapter 3, but that would've made it way too long.  
**-  
_May's POV  
_  
What the fuck just happened? Why was Drew treating me so nicely all of a sudden? Taking me to coffee…. Giving me his jacket… It just didn't seem to add up. I wanted to believe that he was changing, I really did, but I just couldn't. It didn't make any sense! People didn't change, they just put on another mask so that you can't see what they're truly like. I learned that the hard way; my mother's mask's been off for years, and nobody could tell me otherwise. It was the same with Drew. But he was putting his on, rather than taking it off. The thought of that made me physically sick.

But one thing bugged me: Why would he change suddenly, making me suspect him? Why wouldn't he change slowly if he truly wanted to get under my skin and rip me apart? I was half tempted to turn back and ask him, but perhaps that's what he wanted. Perhaps he'd simply laugh in my face and hurt me. Perhaps he'd go back to pretending that I didn't exist, that I was little more than a speck of dust, floating in the emptiness of a grand amphitheater. That idea alone struck me more than the others. How was I expected to back to school and act like nothing had happened? Honestly, that would hurt more than any blow, and I was sure Drew knew it. That was probably his plan all along! He would let me get close to him, and then shoot me down and break me apart.

The thought alone was enough to make me shake with anger. I didn't even realize I was crying until I tasted salt on my lips. _No. _I told myself. _You're not going to cry over that asshole. _But not matter how much I berated myself, the tears continued to fall. I wasn't even upset! I was so pissed off that I couldn't contain it any longer. I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch both Drew and my mother, and I wanted to punch myself for letting it show. I'd managed to keep my emotions hidden for so long, let this one little thing was enough for me to shatter the gate that I'd sealed them behind? It was truly pathetic. I could take all sorts of abuse, but as soon as someone shows me the slightest bit of kindness, I'm reduced to a crying mess walking down the street?

I opened my mouth and let out a rage-filled scream. I couldn't take it anymore. I'd been angry before, but it was never like this. When I got angry, my face was stone, my voice was ice and my eyes were sharp. Anyone could tell that I was done with the situation. But now? My eyes were streaming, my arms were trembling and my voice was shaking. It was almost as if I cared too much. But I didn't care! Why would I care about anyone who could treat me so badly and then act as though nothing had happened? I screamed again and kicked a bottle which lay innocently on the ground, sending it flying. It fell in a graceful arc, landing down the street and shattering into a million stars. But it did nothing to ease the pain that I felt. I didn't want to break a tiny bottle! I wanted to get a baseball bat and smash everything up! I wanted to scream as loud as I could and let everyone know how I was feeling! But most of all, I wanted my mother and Drew to feel this kind of pain. I wanted them to know every little bruise and burn, I wanted them to experience every single tear, every cutting word, and the feeling of being alone. But I knew that would never happen. How could it? How could I possibly hurt them now if I hadn't done so already? I say everything that I want to do, but here I am, walking home, only to be sold off to yet another random guy.

I reached home around five minutes later, my eyes dry and my arms steady. I had cast my previous thoughts to the back of my mind, bracing myself for another shitty night. I crept through the front door and closed it behind me. My mother yelled at me to get ready, and I ran up the stairs to do so. I saw my dad sleeping on his bed; I guess he lost this battle. When in my room, I fixed my ruined makeup and put on a red and black dress. I sat on my bed and took a breath, running my hand over the cover of the scrapbook that my dad got me.  
"May!" My mother yelled from downstairs.  
"Yes?" I walked down the stairs and into the living room.  
"Right. The dude that's coming tonight paid me extra to take you to a party, so you have to act like his girlfriend. Then you go home with him." That didn't seem so bad. If I have to act like his girlfriend, then he has to act like my boyfriend. I should be able to enjoy myself, if only a tiny bit.  
"Got it." I went into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water, drinking it all quickly. I then checked my purse for everything that I might need, and walked back out to the living room. "Do you have a picture?" I asked, standing by the door. She nodded and tossed me a picture. I took it and studied the guy that I'd be going to the party with. He had dark hair in a choppy style, and deep blue eyes. He was cute, but I still felt afraid. He looked like the type of guy who'd drop you in an instant for something (or someone) more fun. I had learned to read people, and I was rarely wrong.

I was snapped out of my musings by the sound that I had learned to fear each night; the doorbell. I quickly composed myself and put on a calm and confident demeanor. My mother walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Oh hey. I'm Lucas."  
"Hi Lucas. May!" My mother called me, and I stuffed my phone into my purse, then walked over.  
"Hey there." Lucas said. He then looked up and down my body before smiling. "So, you know I'm taking you to a party, right?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, I know." I replied, taking his hand in mine. My mother simply slammed the door behind us.  
"So, you ready for tonight babe?" Lucas asked me. What? Babe? Really?  
"Yeah. Whose party we going to?"  
"My friend Drew's." What?! No! There must be tons of guys named Drew!  
"Oh, cool. What's his last name?"  
"Hayden." Of course it was. Since it was me, it couldn't have been Drew Brown or Drew Hunt, it had to be Drew-Motherfucking-Hayden. The same guy that I could quite happily go the rest of my life without seeing. But I swallowed my feelings and focused on the car ride.  
"Fun!" I said, shooting Lucas a bright smile. He smiled back and pulled out of my driveway.  
Fuck.

We pulled up Drew's driveway and got out of the car. Lucas took hold of my hand and we both walked up to Drew's house. It wasn't huge, but it was big. It looked really nice. Just how rich _was _Drew? We got to the door and waited for a few minutes. Lucas took me by my shoulders and looked into my eyes.  
"Relax, okay? It'll be fine." He reassured, and I nodded. He genuinely didn't seem so bad, and I took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. A guy with sandy blonde hair opened the door and greeted Lucas.  
"Is this your lovely lady?" He asked, sending an appreciative glance my way.  
"Yeah dude." Lucas replied, and I pressed myself against him. We both walked into the house, and I was greeted with a wall of heat, the sound of club music and the smell of beer.  
"Hey, Lucas? Can I put my jacket somewhere?" I asked, pulling it off.  
"Of course!" he replied, taking it from me. "Hey man, hang this up please?" He said, handing it to his friend who had greeted us earlier. The guy nodded and walked off. Lucas and I walked around for a few minutes before I decided to take the initiative.  
"So. Wanna dance?" I asked him. He peered over my shoulder to look at a pack of dancers.  
"Sure." He led me over to the people dancing, and we made our way to the middle of them all.

Lucas took my arms and put them around his neck. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder. We slow danced for a while, but Lucas picked up the pace and we ended up grinding.  
"Oh! Look at Lucas grinding the hot babe!" I whipped my head around and saw some guys checking us out.  
"Guys. Go find some chicks to bang or something." Lucas told them, laughing. They walked away and Lucas turned to me. "C'mon, I want you to meet Drew." Lucas said to me, leading me out of the group of dancers. I started to panic. Drew can't know about this.  
"I really don't think we'll be able to find…" I started.  
"Oh. There he is." Lucas cut me off. He took my hand in his and pulled me over to Drew. I panicked even more.  
"Hey! Drew!" Lucas yelled.  
"Hey! Lucas! Who's-" Drew stopped. He then looked at me, his shock evident.  
"This is May." Lucas said, pushing me forward a little.  
"Um, hi Drew…" I said, looking down.  
"Hey there May. Nice to meet you." Drew said. I looked up and shot him a grateful smile. _Oh thank God. Maybe he's not so bad… _I thought.  
"You too." I said, and shook his hand.

I had to re-upload this chapter, because the last chapter just showed up as source code. Sorry about that!

But as always, flames will be used to fry bacon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! I'm back again, and here's the next chapter! A few of you were asking about Chased, but I won't really be updating it until this story is finished, but since I'm trying to update daily, that won't be too long. Maybe a month or so. But I promise that it won't be too much longer than that.**

* * *

As I danced with Lucas, I couldn't help but wonder about Drew; he acted as though he had met me for the first time, and I had no idea why he would do that. Did he not want to make Lucas jealous? No, that wasn't it. The Drew that I had come to know wouldn't give two shits about making someone jealous. In fact, he'd probably flaunt it and rub it in as much as possible. So that couldn't be the case. Could he honestly have been trying to start again with me? I laughed internally. _Ha, good one May. _I told myself. But if it wasn't either of those, then why? I would've torn my hair out thinking if I hadn't been dancing. But then it all seemed to click into place.

_Of course. _

My fears from earlier on came flooding back as I realized why Drew must've acted like he didn't know me. He was just pretending I was invisible again, wasn't he? He couldn't just ignore me in front of Lucas, so he acted like I was a stranger. He was just going to hurt me all over again, I just knew it. I wanted to run over to him and punch him in the face. I wouldn't be so invisible then, would I? But again, I resisted my urges. There was no way that I'd be able to lay a finger on him without some sort of repercussion. Instead, I resigned myself to grinding my teeth and shooting him dark looks each time I was twirled past him.  
"May, babe? Are you okay?" Lucas asked. I must've looked upset, because he stopped dancing with me and held me by my shoulders.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little stuffy in here. Do you mind getting me a drink?" I asked, feigning fatigue.  
"Okay." Lucas replied, giving me a concerned look. "You go and wait on the balcony, and I'll bring your drink over."  
"Sure. Thanks." I said, watching him walk towards the kitchen. I then turned and made my way to the balcony. I was met with a cool breeze and near-silence. I gazed out onto the snow-covered garden at the rear of the house, thinking about Lucas. He didn't seem that bad, and I could probably imagine that he actually cared for me. Maybe he only wanted me here so he didn't seem like a loner, and that was all. Maybe he'd take me home and we'd watch a movie or something. Maybe we wouldn't have sex, and we'd just talk or something.

However, the more I fantasized, the more I realized that was exactly what it was: a fantasy. A fairy tale of my very own, conjured up by my own mind to soothe my aching heart. Deep down somewhere, I knew that Lucas's care was just an act, and that as soon as we left, he would use me for his own desires. But I could dream. I could imagine that Lucas was my prince, sent to take me away from here and give me the life that I had always wanted. I could pretend that I was actually going to escape one day. I could get caught in the delusion that was my only salvation. Because I knew what reality held for me. I knew that I would never escape this hell, and that the train that I was on would never stop. Most likely, as soon as I was eighteen, I would be sold off to some pimp so that I earn him some money. Most likely, I would be used and used again until I was no more. Most likely, I would forget what 'normal' ever was, and I wouldn't know any other life.

The more I thought about my future and the lies that it held, the more enticing the drop from the balcony seemed. I would be able to break free if I jumped. I could get that freedom I craved. I wanted to do it, I really did. I wanted to break my chains and fly. And in doing so, I would leave my mother with nothing to abuse. I could throw her out of the helicopter without a parachute. I could throw her into the rapids without a boat. If I was no more, then she wouldn't be much either. I knew they said that quitters never win, but I walked the plank on a sinking ship; no matter which option I took, I would end up on the ocean floor, so to speak. I knew that my prince was Death, and my only kingdom was two feet wide and six feet deep.

I was ripped from my musings with a tap on the shoulder. I whirled around, ready to punch whoever it was, but it was only Lucas. He was holding two cups of punch, one in his outstretched arm. I smiled and took it from him.  
"Thanks." I said, taking a sip. It tasted fairly normal; I had learned to taste for alcohol and certain drugs, and this didn't seem to contain either.  
"How're you feeling?" Lucas asked me, eyes filled with concern which was probably fake.  
"Better." I replied, taking another sip of my punch. He didn't seem convinced.  
"Are you sure? Maybe we should leave…" He proposed.  
"What? Don't you want to enjoy yourself more?"  
"Nah, it's fine. Everyone's starting to leave anyway." Lucas replied.  
"Okay then. Why don't you get our jackets while I finish off this punch?" I said, and Lucas nodded, walking away. I quickly downed the remainder of my drink and made my way to the door. As I was waiting for Lucas, Drew saw me and I started to panic. He looked as though he was going to say something to me, but Lucas called me and I scurried over.  
"You ready?" He asked me, handing me my coat. I nodded and took his hand before walking out of the door and towards his car.

As we drove, I found that I wasn't tired at all. I was wide awake, and I didn't want to sleep at all. I wanted to stay up all night, with Lucas or without, I didn't care. Once we arrived at Lucas's house, he opened the door and led me into his bedroom. He turned on a lamp and sat on the bed, taking off his shoes. My brain seemed to stop working. _Of course he wants sex. That's all anybody ever wants. _  
"Come here." Lucas tapped his lap, and I had to oblige. I walked over and straddled him, facing him. I wished that I hadn't worn a dress, but there was no changing it now. Lucas grabbed my shoulders and slowly laid down, taking me with him. When he was down, he started making out with me roughly. I was reluctant at first, but I remembered that if I wasn't good, then he'd tell my mother and I'd get beaten again. I kissed him back, and he started to take off my dress. I knew what this meant, so I started to take off his shirt and pants, my lips still locked with his. Once they were off, he broke the kiss and rolled me over so he was now on top. He put his hands under my bra and I resisted the urge to scream; I was fully mortified, but I couldn't let it show.

Lucas felt me up for a good while, but I didn't gain any pleasure from it whatsoever. I knew that he was just trying to 'get me in the mood', but I just wanted this to be over. At some point, we both ended up naked, and I felt him press against me. He kissed me, but I couldn't kiss back. I just kept whispering 'Shit' over and over again.  
"May. Babe. Say my name." He moaned in my ear.  
"Shiiiitt… Lu…"  
"Say it." I felt more pressure against me.  
"Luc…"  
"Say it!"  
"Lucas!"  
"Say it louder!" There was even more pressure against me at this point.  
"Lucas! Lucas!" His pace picked up before he let out a huge moan and slowed down. He didn't quite stop for a few minutes, but after around a thousand years of hell, he rolled off of me.  
"How… How was… How was that?" Lucas asked, out of breath.  
"G-good…" I said, even though it wasn't. It was the exact opposite of good. I felt completely abused, and all I wanted to do was run away.  
Far away.

* * *

**There ya go! Please review, and as always, flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter, and please drop a review or something if you do!**

* * *

_"Stupid whore, I hope you die!" My mother yelled at me, a knife in her hand and an inferno in her eyes. I tried to scream, but my mouth was taped shut. I tried to run, but my feet were tied. I struggled, but my body was tied to a chair. This was it. There was no escape this time. Behind my mother, I could make out the shape of a limp body on the floor, lying in a dark liquid. I didn't know who it was, nor how they got there. But I did know that I would end up in the same position as them pretty soon. I tried to scream again, but the duct tape across my lips prevented my voice from escaping my mouth. My mother lunged towards me, the edge of the knife glinting in the grim light that the moon cast into the room. I lurched sideways, trying to tilt the chair and avoid the blade, but I wasn't quick enough. Pain blossomed in my right shoulder and tears welled up in my eyes as she struck me. Yet again, I tried to scream, but to no avail. My mother raised her arm again, and I threw my body sideways as she sprang towards me. I hit the floor hard, and the breath was ripped from my lungs. For the first time, I could make out the features of the other body across the room. It was male, and the dark liquid was… blood? Was it Drew? No, Drew was a little shorter than that. Then who? It couldn't be- no. No! Dad? DAD?! Why? How? The tears in my eyes began to fall, and my mother took the opportunity. She stabbed me in the neck, and the pain was excruciating. I could literally feel the life draining out of me, and I knew this was it. My mother let out a cold-hearted laugh and began to walk out of the room.  
"Goodnight May." She said as my vision faded to black._

My eyes shot open and I tried to regain my breath. _It's a dream… It's just a dream… _I reassured myself and took deep breaths. I glanced around the room I was in; I was still in Lucas's bed, it seemed. I flipped over onto my side to face him. He looked serene while asleep, and if I was honest with myself, he was quite cute. I must've woken him, because he opened his eyes and yawned.  
"Hey May." He said, grinning at me.  
"Hey Lucas." I replied, taking note of how his smile actually seemed genuine. I wanted to believe that it was, but I couldn't let myself get sucked in. Not now. Not ever. Instead of dwelling on it though, I grabbed a sheet and stood up. I wrapped it around myself. "I'm gonna go get changed." I told him, gesturing towards the bathroom.  
"Yeah, sure." I grabbed my purse and scurried in, locking the door behind me. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth, before pulling on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater. I checked that all my stuff was still in my purse; sometimes guys would steal stuff that they thought was expensive, and I would get beaten for it. I nodded to myself, closed my purse and walked out of the bathroom. Lucas was pulling on a shirt, so I put on my shoes.  
"You're gonna take me home?" I asked, just to be sure.  
"Yep." He replied, flashing me his car keys. I nodded and followed him out of his bedroom and out of the house.

Once we got home, I went up to my usual hiding place upstairs so I could hear what Lucas was saying about me. I played with my hair anxiously. I had done as well as I could, but what if I did something wrong? I tried to hard this time, and what if it was all in vain? I tried to banish those thoughts from my brain, but they still floated around in there. The 'what if's kept cropping up in the forefront mind, filling me with anxiety.  
"So, Lucas. How was she?" My mother asked, with a little bit of an edge to her voice.  
"She was really great. She did good at the party, and… y'know… afterwards." Lucas said, and my mom laughed a little.  
"Okay, that's good. Well, thanks for your business Lucas."  
"No problem. See you."  
Then I heard the door shut. Oh, thank God. I did okay. I let out a sigh of relief and brushed my fingers through my hair in a soothing manner, to try and release some of the anxiety which had built up inside of me. _It's fine for now, May. Just relax._  
"May! You're off the hook for now. Just go for a walk or something; I don't wanna see your face around my house." My mom yelled up the stairs. I grabbed my phone and earphones and walked down the stairs. I peered out of the window to be greeted with the sight of snow. Great. I went to the closet to grab my coat, but then I saw it: Drew's jacket. I grabbed it and slipped it on. I put in my earphones and went out of the door.

I started to walk down the street, bobbing my head along to the music. I noticed that it was empty, apart from me; probably because it was morning. Most people were either in bed or eating their breakfast. Now, there was a thought: breakfast. I hadn't eaten in over sixteen hours, and was starting to feel a little hungry. I dug around in my pocket, and found a little change. I decided to make a detour and grab myself a warm croissant or something from this cute little bakery I knew. I began to head there, the thought of food making me feel a little giddy. It wasn't long before I got there, and the girl that ran the store was just opening up.  
"Hey May." She said, giving me a little smile.  
"Hey Phoebe." I replied, closing the door.  
"You're out early, you okay?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to go for a walk, is all."  
"In the snow? You're crazy, girl. I'd much rather be sat in front of a fire or something. But whatever. What brings you here, anyways?"  
"Oh, I haven't had breakfast yet, and I know you do the best… Well, everything, really."  
"You sure have good taste!" She laughed a little. "Well, if you're wanting something to fill you and warm you, then why don't you get a cinnamon bun?" As if on cue, my stomach rumbled.  
"Well, I guess so!" I said, laughing. Phoebe laughed as well as she grabbed a cinnamon bun and put in a paper bag for me. I handed her the money and started to walk out of the store.  
"See ya!" Phoebe called.  
"See ya!" I replied, smiling.

I shivered a little as I walked back out into the cold. Then I remembered my food. I pulled it out of the bag and nibbled on it as I walked towards the park. Perhaps the pond wouldn't be frozen over, and I could watch the ducks or something. My mother didn't give me a specific time to be back, so I could pretty much do what I wanted. I finished off my cinnamon bun and made my way towards the pond and sat on the bench. It wasn't frozen over today, but I had a strange sense of déjà vu. I looked up and saw a familiar figure walking towards me: It was Drew. It was strange, almost as if he knew I would be here.  
"May." He said, giving me a slight nod.  
"Uh, I… I have y-your c-coat…" I said, starting to pull it off.  
"No, it's fine. Keep it. I have tons, besides, you could probably use it more than me."  
"Oh. O-okay then. Th-thanks…" I pulled the coat back on a zipped it up tight.  
"Yup. You were at my party last night?" Drew asked, shooting me a puzzled look. Shit. Of course he wanted to know about that. But he can't know about my mother!  
"U-um, yeah."  
"You were with Lucas?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you his girlfriend?"  
"No."  
"Oh. It seemed like you were."  
"Well, I'm not. Why do you care so much, anyway?"  
"Oh, I'm just wondering."  
"No, I asked why you cared so much. Not why you were asking."  
"Well, I don't know. I'm not entirely sure myself."  
"Well, work it out!" I said, exasperated.  
"I would if I could! But like I said, I don't know!"  
"If you can't, then I will. This is just too weird, Drew."  
"Huh? It is?"  
"Yeah. I'm just gonna go now." I turned around and started to quickly walk away. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I instantly tensed and smacked it away.  
"Ow!" Drew yelled.  
"What?!" I yelled back. "Just leave me alone! Don't expect things to be different, just because you were nice to me these two times!" I turned away and began to walk once more.  
"Well I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry for everything! Wait!" I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me. I looked him dead in the eye.  
"Sorry just doesn't cut it." I spat.  
"What do I say then?!"  
"What do you say? What do you say?! I'll tell you what! You don't fucking say anything because your words don't even start to cover the meaning of sorry! Sorry means that you won't do something again! Sorry means that you're actually sincere and apologetic! Sorry is something you say from your own volition, not just because you want things to be different and you want to start over! If you were sorry, you wouldn't have treated me like shit for all this time! So don't even let the word pass you lips, because your word don't mean a fucking thing to me, asshole!" Tears began to form in my eyes, I was so angry."But most of all, I don't know why all of a sudden you want to be my friend after all this time! I don't get it!" I saw his eyes change from being determined to being defeated in an instant. He began to open his mouth, but I cut him off. "No! Don't even try and say anything! Don't do anything, don't even think anything! I don't know what 'this' is, but it's over! So you can keep your empty apologies and shove them up your ass because I don't want anything to do with them!" I was screaming now, years of emotion being released in a flood which I couldn't control.

"But May…" He said, in the most pathetic voice ever. He touched my shoulder again but I whirled round and slapped him.  
"But nothing! I don't want you to speak to me again, unless it's to tell me that you're on a one-way trip off a cliff, Drew Hayden!" With that final comment, I turned on my hell and stormed out of the park, leaving Drew to clutch at his face and watch me walk into the distance, as if he were a wounded puppy.

* * *

**There it is! Again, drop a review if you liked it, and as always, flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated, but I don't think I'll be posting on weekends; I need some time to myself. But every weekday is pretty good for me, since I generally have time.  
**

* * *

_May's POV_

I stormed home, snow whirling around me and obscuring my vision, but I didn't care. Who did Drew think he was?! How dare he try and apologize to me, simply because he decided that he wanted me to be his new toy! It's not even like he genuinely wanted to become closer to me, he just wanted to use me and throw me away. If I never saw him again, it'd be way too soon, and I'd probably end up punching him in his smug little face, or snapping his neck, and I'd be quite happy to do so. In fact, I'd rather stay with my mother than talk to Drew ever again.

I kept turning around, because I was vaguely aware of my name being called, but I couldn't see anything; the snow meant that I couldn't see any further than a few meters, and the wind would howl in my ears, making me hear my name wherever I went. Besides, who'd be calling my name anyway? My mother? Drew? Neither seemed likely, so I pushed the idea that I was actually wanted to the back of my head. Instead, I focused on tonight; I had to clear my head of anything to do with Drew, or else I wouldn't be able to focus on whichever asshole decides to take me for the night. Not that I wanted to focus on anyone but myself; I only paid attention to the guys so I didn't get beaten by my mother. Of course, I would occasionally be nice to guys without worrying about my mother. But that wasn't often, and I found myself doing that less and less as I realized what people were actually like.

My house was in view now, and I ran the last few meters. For the first time, I noticed how cold I actually was, and I needed to warm up as soon as possible. I opened the door, and took off my -_no, Drew's_\- jacket.  
"May! That you?" I heard my mother yell from somewhere in the house.  
"Yeah!" I called back.  
"You don't have school tomorrow, right?" I was asked, and I contemplated lying. It _was _a long weekend, so I didn't have school, but I knew what this meant. It meant that my mother would find another guy for me, and it meant an extra night of hell. But if I lied about it, I wouldn't have to deal with it, and I would stay away for a whole day. I could catch the train to another town or something, and maybe find something fun to do. I could even get away for a while, maybe forever if I went to the police. But if I got caught, I'd most likely be hurt really badly. I wouldn't get out of that unscathed. Ugh.  
"Nope!"  
"Okay. I'm gonna go find a guy." Of course she was. There was never any 'Oh, you can have a day off, May.' There was never a single 'Oh, you can rest for tonight, May.' Not even one 'you must be tired, here, sleep for a while, May.' It was always a guy whenever I didn't have school, and the same guy while I was _at _school. My life was full of shitty guys. I sighed and ran up the stairs. I slowed down to look in my parents' room, and saw my dad asleep with an empty liquor bottle in his hand. Honestly, I didn't blame him. I had no idea how my mother treated my dad, but it couldn't be good, if the only time he got a break was when he was passed out, drunk. I sighed once more and walked into my room, throwing myself onto my bed. I pulled off my wet jeans and put on a pair of warm sweatpants. I laid down and got my phone out, checking the time. I noticed that I had an unread message from a number that I didn't know. I opened it and almost dropped my phone.

**_I'm gonna make you love me._**

"Holy shit." Was all I could say.

_Drew's POV  
_  
What's the matter with me! I didn't want to get to know May at all!

I had no idea why I apologized to her either; I just needed to let her know that I didn't mean any of it. I wanted her to know that I wanted us to be fine with each other, and that we could maybe be friends in the future. But her words rang in my ears as I walked home: _'__Sorry is something you say from your own volition, not just because you want things to be different and you want to start over! If you were sorry, you wouldn't have treated me like shit for all this time! So don't even let the word pass your lips, because your words don't mean a fucking thing to me, asshole!'_ She was right though: I wasn't sorry, not truly, anyway. I felt guilty that I treated her so badly, but I didn't feel much remorse. I wished that things could've been different, or that we could start over. Honestly, I didn't know how I felt about May. When I saw her the other day, cold and alone, I just wanted to talk to her and make her feel better. I wanted to hold her and kiss her, and that wasn't the first time that I'd felt that way. I felt that way the first time I saw her, and the prospect scared me. I think that's why I started teasing her. Because that's all it started out as, teasing. She'd laugh, and it was genuinely funny. But I changed, and my jokes became crueler, and I started hitting her. She started crying, and I don't know, it just seemed to fuel me, to energize me. It made me feel so powerful, I didn't realize what I was actually doing; in my mind, it was still the innocent teasing, like before. But when I saw her that day and saw her acting so scared, it really struck a chord with me. I realized what I did to her, and how afraid she actually was of me; I'd never noticed what I actually did to her, and how it made her feel. It made me want to rip my hair out, I was so confused. I didn't know how I felt about her, or why I felt that way. I just knew that I wanted things to be different.

I blocked out those thoughts for a while so I could actually get some stuff done. I pulled out my laptop and searched some stuff for my Biology class. But I quickly got sidetracked, and all I could think about was May.  
May.  
I found myself typing her name into Google, and I was surprised to find some sort of ad for her. Wait. An ad? What? I opened it up and was greeted with the very thing I wasn't expecting. When I saw the word 'ad', I immediately thought that maybe she did jobs for people, like cleaning, or maybe decorating or something. But I definitely wasn't expecting this. The ad read:

May Maple:  
Pay $150 to have May for one night; you can do whatever you want with her. ;)  
Call: 1(xxx)-555-xxx

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was being sold off?! What?! I wanted to rush over to her house and take her away, but I'd never be able to do that without being charged with kidnapping or something. But I had to do something to help her, but I had no idea what. That I realized: I could make an appointment for May and then I could take her away! Yes! I picked up my phone and dialed the number.  
"Hello?" A woman answered. I assumed it was May's mom.  
"Hi, I'm calling for the May ad posted?"  
"Oh, yes of course." She gave me May's cell phone number, and made an appointment for me tonight. I got the details of the date, and I hung up. I then texted May:  
**_I'm gonna make you love me._**

* * *

**There ya go! If you liked it, drop a review, and as always, Flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter of Exploited!**

* * *

_May's POV_

What? What?!  
Who sent that? Was it Drew? No, it couldn't be. He didn't even have my number, and he didn't know anyone who did. It could be a joke from someone, but I hadn't told anyone about the whole situation with Drew, and if I did, I really doubted that they'd text me that. Besides, I only had like three contacts: My mother, my dad and Phoebe. I wasn't in the phone book, and as far as I was aware, those three were the only people who actually had my number. I wasn't going to get anywhere by fretting over it, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was constantly being watched; It was as if someone was peering over my shoulder, noting every little thing that I did.  
"Ugh! Get it together, May!" I muttered to myself lightly slapping my cheek.  
"May! Get ready for tonight!" My mother screamed up the stairs, as if in response. I was still thinking about the message, but for the moment, my mind was distracted, albeit with new fears about the night ahead of me.  
"Okay!" I shouted back, and ran to the bathroom. I quickly stripped and got into the shower, to wash off a couple days' worth of stress and dirt. I managed to time myself, and I finished in exactly seven minutes, as usual. I got out and dried myself off, wrapping a towel around my head as I got my clothes out of my closet. I changed into them, and dried my hair with a hairdryer. I checked the time: it was 6:45. _Fifteen minutes to go_. I thought. I did my makeup, finishing myself off with a spray of perfume and some cherry lip gloss.

I grabbed my purse and phone, quickly checking to see if anyone else had messaged me. They hadn't so I was fine for the time being. I rushed down the stairs and into the living room, where my mother was. I wanted to know more about the guy who would be taking me. Truthfully, this was the most exciting part of the night; I could look at a guy and think up my own opinion of their personality, before having my dream shattered when they actually showed up.  
"Hey. What's the guy's name?" I asked her.  
"His name's Drew. Stop bothering me. Go to your room and wait." _Wait. No. Fuck. Not Drew. Nah, it couldn't possibly be the same Drew. There must be tons of guys named that._  
"Don't you have a picture?"  
"I thought I told you to go to your room, whore!" She yelled, and I shot her a glare. "_Go."_ She said, her voice laced with venom and prosodic threats. I turned on my heel and strode up the stairs; I wasn't going to let her know that her unsaid threats actually got to me. She had to think that I didn't give a fuck about her. I mean, I didn't, but she didn't know that. As far as she was concerned, I was still her little obedient, preppy toy of a daughter.

I walked into my room and was considering slamming the door for good measure, but I knew that nothing good would come out of it. Instead, I left it slightly ajar and sat down at my desk, gazing out of the window. A flock of birds circled above, like a grim halo atop this hell I was in. As I looked up, I knew that I yearned to be like those birds. Free. They danced a frenetic ballet above the clouds, and it made me feel sick to my stomach. They could do whatever they wanted and fly wherever they felt it necessary, whereas I was trapped in my home. Jealousy welled up inside of me, but I pushed it back down. I was jealous of birds. Birds! They should be jealous of me! I was a human, I could think for myself instead of having to rely on my instincts or whatever the hell birds based their decisions off of. But even as I thought that, I realized: Instinct was the one thing that I didn't have. If I had instinct, then I would've escaped years ago. If I had instinct, then I wouldn't have to live my life in fear; I could run out of the shadows and be my own person, instead of some sick marionette that couldn't even act without her puppeteer instigating it.

A few tears formed in my eyes, but I let them fall. I deserved to cry for once, instead of wallowing in my pit of despair. I let my tears fall and I embraced every single one. It was if I was releasing all my anxiety and sadness; I was letting them all go before I blew up, if only to fill myself up with those same emotions all over again.

Then the doorbell rang, and I shot up. I dabbed at my eyes with a tissue, and quickly re-did my mascara. Why didn't I pay attention to the time?! Now was gonna look like shit for this guy! You idiot, May!  
"Yo! May! Drew's here!" My mother yelled up to me, and I nodded, mostly to myself. I took a deep breath, grabbed my stuff and strode confidently down the stairs. I had to feign confidence, mostly for my own sake. If I didn't, then my anxieties would seep through; I had to make sure my façade didn't falter, not once. I put on my poker face, and watched as my mother opened the door to revel the person of my nightmares. But I was prepared this time. I wasn't going to let him get to me, not again. I stared straight ahead, into the eyes of Drew Hayden.

_Drew's POV_

I drove up to May's house, pulling up in her driveway. I sat in my car for a few minutes, trying to compose myself. I was really nervous for some reason, and for the first time, I was getting second thoughts about my decision. But before I knew it, I was standing in front of the door and my finger was reaching for the doorbell. I faltered for a second, but there was no backing down. I pressed the button and sealed my fate.

I heard some yelling, and the door swung open. A lady stood there, I was guessing that it was May's mom. Strange; she didn't look anything like May. She had reddish hair, whilst May's was more of a chestnut color. She had brown eyes, whereas May had blue. She looked tired and exhausted, but May was always full of life.

Then I saw May. She was stood a few paces behind her mom, shooting me the coolest, deadliest, most subtle glare I had ever seen. I almost did a double take; I had never seen her like this, and it made me feel really uncomfortable for some reason.  
"Hi Drew, nice to meet you." May's mom said.  
"Uh, you too." I flashed my eyes to her and then back to May.  
"May, this is Drew." May was ushered towards me.  
"Hey. What's up?" She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder confidently. But her glare didn't falter once. I was really out of my comfort zone now; I wasn't expecting her to be like this! I had a feeling that May knew it as well. She was reading me like a book, and ripping out each page. She was unravelling me so quickly, I had no idea how to react.  
"I-Uh… Nothing much. Ready?" I asked, remembering to actually reply. She walked out and her mom shut the door harshly behind us. May walked over to my car and shot me a bored yet expectant look, her eyes still tearing me apart. I opened the door for her, and she slid in, not acknowledging me once. She simply stared straight ahead, face expressionless, like a mask. I walked around and got in the driver's side. She then snapped her head towards me and looked me up and down.  
"So. _Drew."_ She said my name as if it were little more that dirt on the ground. "What are you planning to do to me tonight? Do you want to hurt me some more? Make me _yours?_ How about a little abuse while we're at it? We could mix things up, you could spit on me and kick me in the stomach. I wonder what that feels like. Oh, wait." Her words were like a dozen knives, piercing my chest.  
"B-" I started, but she held up a hand to silence me.  
"I'm not finished. Did I say I was finished? No. So shut the hell up. Where was I? Oh yes. Tonight. I bet this is all you ever wanted. To have me for a whole night, to break me and shatter me, bend me to your will. Well, I've got news for you. My _mother,_" she said the word with so much venom, I was shocked. "May have guaranteed you a night of fun, but I'm not gonna guarantee that you'll wake up in the morning."  
"But…"  
"I thought I told you not to speak." She said, not looking at me once. "Now. You can either leave me alone for the night, or get your money's worth. But I have to tell you, if you choose the second option then I'll be using the blade in my purse to make this night pleasurable for both of us. Okay? I mean, it's the least you can do, right?"

She then shot me a cute yet intimidating smile, and indicated for me to start driving. But I was frozen. I had never seen her like this, and I was genuinely scared. It was just May! Why was she scaring me so much? But then it hit me: she was using my own tactics against me; she was threatening me to get her own way, and giving me another option, but it wasn't a real choice. She was telling me that we're gonna be playing on her terms, and I didn't have a choice. But I wasn't gonna hurt her anyways. I was gonna let her do what she wanted, and we were both supposed to be fine with each other! It wasn't supposed to be like this! She needed to know that!  
"Wait." I started.  
"Did I tell you to speak?" She spat, still not looking at me.  
"No, you didn't, but I don't care! I'm not gonna hurt you!"  
"Damn right you're not." She muttered.  
"No! I mean that I didn't come here with the intention to hurt you!"  
"Hah! That's rich! Tell me more, please!" She said, laughing coldly.  
"I mean it! I want to take you away, May! I want to take you away from all of this!" I shouted, and I saw her mask crack for a split second. But then she was back, and her face morphed into an expression of rage.  
"Don't you fucking lie to me Drew Hayden! If you wanted to 'take me away', you would've come a lot sooner! So don't try and fill me up with all your false pretenses, cause it's not gonna work!" She screamed at me, tears forming in her eyes.  
"I mean it! I don't know how I feel, or why I'm feeling it, but I want us to be something better than this! I'm sorry, okay! I don't have any way of proving it, and I can't force you to believe me, but I am!" May looked at me, shock evident in her eyes. But she then looked away.  
"You will be, if you're lying." She muttered, staring out of the passenger window. I took that as a small victory and started the car.

* * *

**There ya go! Again, this had to be split into a couple of parts due to length. I'm probably gonna do that for a few chapters, so Exploited's gonna be longer than Used. A lot longer. Anyways, please review, and as always, Flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_May's POV_

I was shaking. Even though I had Drew wrapped around my finger for now, I couldn't even control myself. My whole body was being wracked by shivers that had nothing to do with the cold. I had managed to control myself up until he said that. Why did he have to say _that_, of all things? He could've said that he wanted to be my friend, and I'd be fine, but he just had to go and say that he wanted to take me away, didn't he? It was almost as if he knew about me, and my old dreams. I almost broke when he said that; I cracked a little, admittedly, but I just managed to hold myself together. Just. I wanted to punch him in the face saying something like that. But I didn't. I had to keep up my act for just a little longer, just to make sure that he wasn't lying. And I loved seeing him squirm. I felt like screaming _'How does it feel, asshole!'_, but I didn't. I just tried to keep myself composed for the car ride. I just stared straight ahead and breaded in and out. I knew that Drew kept glancing at me, but I just blocked him out. He looked at me again, and I whipped my head around to stare at him, startling him a little.  
"So…" He started, looking really uncomfortable.  
"So indeed."  
"What do you wanna do then? Y'know, apart from slit my throat or cut my dick off or whatever." I cracked a small smile at that.  
"Well. You can take me out for dinner. I hear there's a really nice steak and lobster restaurant across town."  
"What?! Steak and lobster?!"  
"Yeah. Or we could just go with my plan from before, if you want?"  
"Oh! No, lobster's fine! Whatever you want!" Drew said quickly, paling a little. But I couldn't help it. I laughed.  
"You're really funny when you're all scared, you know? But nah, it's fine. How about a movie at your place?" Drew just glared at me, before laughing as well. "But don't think that you're off the hook just yet! I still hate you, you know!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I get it. A movie it is." Drew smiled, mostly to himself. It was kinda cute. Wait. Cute? Whatever. I could appreciate that Drew was a good looking guy, it didn't mean anything. He looked at me, and started to smile even more. Shit, I must've been giggling to myself or something.  
"O-okay…" I trailed, before catching myself. "I mean, y-yeah! That's what I thought, Hayden!" Drew immediately started laughing at me. "I wasn't joking about the knife." I said, and he immediately shut up.  
"Anyways, here we are." Drew said, pulling up in his driveway. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door and walked inside. I followed him, shutting the door behind me.  
"Wow. It's weird seeing this place without a bunch of partying teens around." I laughed a little, and so did Drew.  
"Yeah, it's a ton nicer when there's not trash and crap everywhere." Drew walked over to the stairs. "Come on, we can watch the movie in my room." _Shit. No. _I tensed up a little, but I managed to shake it off. _It's fine, May. If he tries anything, you've got that knife._ I took a deep breath and followed him.

We got into his room, and I gasped a little. I never expected his room to be so nice; it was in a semi-gothic style with black and teal all over the place. It was a huge difference to my white-and-coral themed room.  
"Whoa! Cool room." I said, looking around.  
"Uh, thanks." Drew said, scratching his head. "Hey, did you by chance bring any PJs?"  
"Um. Shit, no I didn't."  
"It's fine, follow me. Lily's about the same height as you, her clothes'll probably fit you."  
"Lily?" I asked, following him.  
"Oh, she's my sister." Drew replied, opening the door. "Here, you take a look through those drawers. I'll wait for you in my room, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay." I said, opening a drawer. I kept searching until I came across some light blue flannel PJs. I wiped off my makeup, pulled off my jewelry and stuffed it into my purse. I quickly got changed and put my other clothes into my purse as well before walking back into Drew's room. I set down my purse and walked over to him.  
"Hey. Wanna help me look for a movie?" He asked.  
"Sure." I started looking through his DVDs.  
"Oh! How about Scream?" He said, picking it up. What. Nope. I hated horror movies. Even the Scream ones. Especially at night.  
"Um. Okay. But I'm just letting you know, I'll probably end up covering my eyes half the time." I laughed a little, and Drew shot me a smirk.  
"Oh. I see how it is. Scared of horror movies, are we?"  
"Very, very scared."  
"Perfect."  
"You're an asshat, you know that, right?"  
"So I've been told." Drew laughed. He put the movie in and turned off the lights. He jumped onto his bed and patted next to him. "Come on." He said. I nodded and jumped up, waiting for the movie to start.

I got myself comfortable, and Drew wrapped an arm around me. I froze straight away, and Drew must've noticed it.  
"Sorry!" He said, taking his arm off.  
"No, it's fine. It's just a reflex, I guess. You can put it back, if you want." I said, smiling up at Drew. _Fuck it. It's just an arm, no harm done, right?_  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." The movie finally started, and as promised, I hid my face for practically the whole time. Mostly in Drew's chest. I could tell he was enjoying it, but I didn't care; he was really toned so it wasn't like I wasn't enjoying it either. He kept laughing at me, and normally, I'd have hit him or something, but it was like we had this connection. I felt as though I could really talk to him, and I didn't really mind if he laughed at me a little. Was this what having a friend was like? Was I friends with Drew? Well, there wasn't a better name for it; Drew was technically my 'bully who started acting differently to me so I blew him off and screamed at him but then he paid to spend a night with me and ended up not hurting me so now we're sorta cuddling on his bed', but that didn't really roll off the tongue. I decided that friend was a better term, even though I really had no idea what we were.

The movie finally ended, and I let out a huge sigh.  
"Oh, thank God it's over." Drew just laughed at me and flicked on the lights. He turned off the DVD player and sat next to me again.  
"So." He said.  
"So." I said back.  
"May, you're really pretty, you know that?" What. The. Fuck. Drew was just throwing them at me now; what was this, 'See how many times you can catch May off guard' day or something?  
"I… Uh… Thanks?"  
"Don't be so nervous," Drew said. "I won't ever hurt you. Ever. From now until the day I die."  
"What?"  
"I said that I'll never hurt you ever again. I've said it before, so I'll say it again: May Maple, I'm sorry for everything I've done before, I really am." A few tears gathered in my eyes, but I held them back.  
"Promise?" I asked him, holding out my pinky finger.  
"Promise." He said, linking my pinky with his, and pulling me close.

Our lips met somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Yes! Contestshipping is a-go, people! I was really looking forward to rewriting this part, and the next few chapters. I think it's a really good part to focus on and develop, since it was a bit rushed originally.  
Anyways, please review, and as always, Flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there! Here it is, the next chapter!**

* * *

_May's POV_

Butterflies tingled in my stomach as I kissed him. My mind wandered to place which was far away from my current life, and for a moment I could actually believe that my life was somewhat normal. That was, until I realized who I was actually kissing.  
Drew.  
Drew Hayden, my bully. The same guy who kicked me, punched me, spat on my face and made my life a living hell. I couldn't do it. I instantly shoved him away from me.  
"Drew, this is just too weird." I told him.  
"No… No May… It isn't…" He said, looking down at his bed.  
"I'm sorry, but it is. I can't just pretend that these past few years never happened, y'know? It's not like we can't be friends, in fact, I'd love to be friends with you. But this… Whatever 'this' is, I just can't do it. I'm really sorry…" Drew looked as though he wanted to give up on everything, and I just wanted to comfort him. But then he got up and ran down the stairs without a word. "Drew!" I yelled, running down after him. "Where are you?" Still, he was nowhere to be found. Did he run out of the house? Did I really hurt him that much?

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I tensed up and got ready to punch or kick Drew. Did he change his mind? Did he want to use me after all?  
"D-D-Drew?" I stuttered, freaked out.  
"May." He said lowly. He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.  
"Oh my God! Drew, put me down!" I screamed at him, flailing around in his grasp. I started punching his back, but he still wouldn't let go. "What are you doing?!"  
"I don't know." He said, his voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever. He started to carry me down the stairs towards the basement. He flicked on a light and then put me down. "Cover your eyes." He said.  
"Why?" I asked mildly.  
"Just do it!" I jumped a little and quickly covered my eyes with my hands. I felt him grab my shoulders and spin me around. "Now look." He said. I uncovered my eyes and gasped.

There was a mural, showing a lake surrounded by vivid red roses and bright blue butterflies flitting about everywhere. There was writing at the bottom. It read: _'I will always love you May.'_  
"Y-You know… I made this just for you…" Drew said, and I started smiling.  
"Thank you so much…" I went over to Drew and hugged him.  
"Does that mean what I think it means?" Drew asked, hope shining in his eyes. I looked up at him, then looked away.  
"I… I don't know…" I started, and Drew started to walk away. "But!" Drew whipped around. "That doesn't mean that we don't have a chance in the future, okay?" I told him, and Drew nodded, grinning.  
"Thanks. It really means a lot. I'm just gonna ran and get us some water. Be right back!" He called, running up the stairs. I looked at him, then back to the painting; I was captivated. It was simply beautiful, and I had no idea that Drew was such a good painter. The flowers and writing seemed so real, it was as if they leapt off the wall. I reached over, to see if they actually did. But in doing so, I managed to smudge my name.  
"Oh shit!" I whispered, trying to fix it.

Then I saw them: The letters behind my name. Did he spell my name wrong before or something? No, wait. My name didn't have a B in it, and Drew couldn't be that bad at spelling. I wiped off the excess paint and revealed the name. Now it said: _'I will always love you Brianna'_. What the fuck? I scratched at the dried paint, and revealed another name. Now I was left with a mural that said: _'I will always love you Terri'_. My eyes started to glaze over with tears, and my knees gave way as I fell to the floor. My hands were covered in white paint, but to me, it was the equivalent of blood; I had just murdered my feelings for Drew, and whatever it was that he felt for me. Honestly, I wished that it _was _blood. I wish that it was Drew's blood, and that he wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore. I punched the wall out of rage, but I just ended up getting more paint all over my hands. I heard Drew come down the stairs with the water, and he dropped them straight away when he saw me.  
"May, babe, why are y-" he stopped, looking at the smudged painting and down at my hands.  
"You lying bastard…" I said through tears, my teeth gritted and my fists balled up.  
"May… I-I know this looks really bad but-"  
"Save it." I cut him off. "I don't wanna hear any more excuses from you." I wiped my face, leaving a trail of white paint down my cheek. I stood up and started to walk away.  
"No, May, please! I'm so sorry, you know I dated girls in the past but-" I cut him off with a slap.  
"So what!" I screamed. I wasn't taking any more crap from him. "You gave them the exact same fucking picture! You didn't even have the decency to make another! I that how your whole setup works?!" My tears were falling, and I hated it. I hated letting Drew see me cry, letting him see my vulnerability.  
"No! Babe-"  
"Don't you EVER call me babe!" I shouted at him, whirling away from him. "I'm not your 'babe'! I'm nothing close to it! I'm NEVER going to be anything close to your 'babe'!"

I walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a sledgehammer which was propped up against the wall. I dragged it back to Drew and picked it up with both hands.  
"This is how much you mean to me, Drew Hayden." I said, staring directly into his eyes. He cowered as I raised the sledgehammer above my head, but I didn't strike him. Instead, I brought it down against the mural, taking huge chunks out of it with each swing. When it was sufficiently damaged, I turned to the table and smashed that up as well, screaming all the while. I could see Drew sat in a fetal position in the corner, and I started laughing, dropping the sledgehammer.  
"How does it feel, asshole?!" I screamed at him. "How does it feel to have your stuff smashed up so badly that you'll never be able to repair it?!" He just stared at me, fear in his eyes. "Because that's what you did to me! You smashed up my heart and soul, and this is what it's like!" I wanted to stop crying, but I couldn't. I was releasing a wave of pure emotion, and I couldn't block it.  
"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" He kept whispering.  
"You're sorry! Hah! It seems that's all you are! No! You're not sorry! And you never fucking will be! You know why? Because you're an asshole who has no concept of kindness towards anyone but yourself! If anything, I'm sorry for letting you get close to me!" I then kicked the bottle of water which he dropped earlier at him, and it hit him squarely in the chest.

Sparing no time, I turned on my heel and ran up both flights of stairs and into his sister's room, slamming the door as hard as I could. I turned the lock and broke down against it. I heard Drew running up the stairs, but I ignored him. I was vaguely aware of him speaking, but I just blocked him out. Instead, I got up and walked into his sister's bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and started to wipe the paint off of me. I got most of it off, but there was still some around my fingernails and in between my fingers.  
"May… May open up." I heard Drew knocking on the door quietly.  
"Go away!" I screamed. I threw the cloth in the trash, since there was no use in saving it.  
"I'm sorry! Okay? I messed up!" Drew yelled.  
"You're always fucking sorry! I don't give a shit anymore! Just fuck off!" I screamed, kicking the door as hard as I could.  
"May! I'm not leaving until you open this door!"  
"Well you're gonna have a long wait, 'cause I'm not opening this door 'till you're fucking dead!" I screamed. I didn't know where the words came from, but I truly meant them. I hated that asshole with every fiber of my being, and he could disappear off of the face of the Earth and I wouldn't even give a fuck.  
"I mean it, May! I'll stay by this door until you love me!"  
"Good luck with that! Have fun dying of starvation! I'll never love you!"

Then there was silence. I thought Drew had left, but then he spoke up:  
"May… You do know that you'll probably starve in there too, right?" Fuck, he was right.  
"I don't care! I have water, you don't! So when you die, I'll be right out!" I screamed. But that jerk had the audacity to laugh.  
"Well then." He kept laughing. "Looks like you're trapped in my sister's room, in _my _house for a while. Like I said before though, I'm not moving until you love me. And I _will_ make you love me."

* * *

**There ya go! These next few chapters are gonna be a little different from the original, but they won't really change Chased or anything else too much. Please review if you liked it, and as always, Flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter of Exploited!**

* * *

_May's POV_

Oh God. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he just realize that we were never going to get anywhere? He could just leave so I could try and sleep somewhere, but no. He had to stay there and stop me from getting out. I knew that technically I was the stubborn one, but it was for his sake; I didn't want to see his face again for fear of punching it. I sighed loudly and slumped against the door. How long had it been? Surely it was almost morning. I looked at my phone to check the time and groaned. It was 8:37pm; it had only been five minutes! I was gonna go mad if I had to stay in here for the whole night.  
"You alright in there?" Drew asked from the other side of the door.  
"I'm fine, _thanks._ Besides, don't talk to me. I don't wanna hear your stupid voice." I replied, punching the door lightly.  
"Well, like I said before, I'm not moving. So unless you want to sit there in silence for the whole night, don't you think it might be a good idea to talk a little bit?"  
"How about no. I don't have anything else to say to you, Drew." I retorted, willing him to go away.  
"C'mon, May! You said it yourself! We could be friends!"  
"That offer's off the table."  
"Really? I won't stop talking, so after a while you'll just end up replying anyway."  
"I don't care." Why couldn't he just leave?  
"I think you do."  
"Trust me, I don't."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Does it really matter whether you believe if I care or not?"  
"Not really, I'll just keep talking anyways."  
"Is there any way to stop you?"  
"Opening the door would help."  
"I'll take that as a no." I banged the back of my head against the door and laid down on the floor.

Drew kept silent for a while, and so did I. For some reason, the silence was one of the most uncomfortable things that I've had to endure in a long time. I just wanted Drew to leave so that I could go back to his room and get my stuff.  
"Are you dead yet?" I asked hopefully. Drew just laughed.  
"After ten minutes? Keep dreaming, May." Fuck. Ten minutes? Was that all? I didn't really have a choice but to talk to Drew.  
"So…" I started. "Since time isn't really going by as fast as I'd like, why don't you start talking?"  
"What do you want me to talk about?"  
"I don't know! Anything, really. Why don't you talk about yourself or something?"  
"Yeah, okay. Just let me get comfortable over here."  
"Sure." I heard some rustling on the other side of the door, and a little grunt.  
"Right. Where do I start? Okay. So, I'm seventeen, but you probably knew that already. I have a younger sister, Lily. She's not much younger, she's sixteen, but she's still my 'little' sister. You'd like her, she's really nice and she's a great listener. But she can be volatile if you piss her off; once, she broke Nick's arm because he wouldn't give her the TV remote!" Drew laughed a little, and so did I.  
"Nick?" I asked.  
"Oh, yeah, Nick. He's technically my older brother. My parents adopted him when I was seven and he was eight. So I guess that makes him eighteen, now. He's an asshole, and I hate him. He always has been; ever since we were little, he would always frame me for stuff that he did, and steal away my parents' attention. But you learn to live with it, I suppose. But he's not all bad. I can talk to him sometimes, and we joke around occasionally. But he usually locks himself in his room, doing God knows what. Whatever, I'm not complaining. It keeps him away from me, so I'm fine with it. What about you, May? What's your story? Do you have any siblings or anything?" Drew asked me.

I sat up straight and took a deep breath.  
"Right. Here goes. No, it's just me. But my mother miscarried a long time ago, and it was really bad. We knew the gender and everything. He was gonna be called Max, and he would've been around nine now. As far as I'm aware, my parents never tried for another baby."  
"Oh, that's awful…" Drew murmured.  
"I don't want sympathy, so don't start saying stuff like that. If you really feel the need to comment on my life, then wait a while, because it gets worse. Anyways, let's start with my actual life. I used to live in Johto, in a city called Goldenrod. My dad used to run this fitness club there. But then some stuff happened, and he ended up losing his job. Up until then, we were happy. My mother was normal, and I was practically always laughing. Back then, my mother was my mommy. But all good things come to an end, I suppose. My dad started drinking, and my mother started being abusive towards me. It was just little things at first, but my teacher noticed the bruises. I was only about ten then, so I didn't really understand what was going on. I didn't want to get my mother in trouble, so I just said that I fell. But they didn't believe me. They called my mother and they asked her to come into school the next day. But when I got home, all our stuff was packed. I started crying, 'cause I didn't want leave. But my mother just slapped me across the face and told me to quit being such a baby." At some point during this, I had begun to cry. My tears were leaving silent streaks down my face, but I didn't make a single sound.  
"May, you okay?" Drew asked, and his tone actually sounded sincere. I sniffed a little.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be like two seconds." I got up and ran to get some tissues.

I came back and sat against the door once again.  
"Better?" Drew asked.  
"Yeah, thanks." I replied. "Right. So, as I was saying, my mother told me to quit being a baby. But I couldn't stop crying. My mother said that I couldn't ride in the car with them if I didn't shut up, but that just made me cry even harder. So she put me in the back of the moving truck with all of our stuff. I ended up with more bruises all over, since our stuff wasn't tied down, but I didn't make a sound once I arrived. I helped unpack our stuff, and everything was normal for a while after that. But my dad never found another job. He kept drinking, so my mom began to abuse me even more. It was purely physical at the beginning, but it slowly became psychological as well. I ended up hating myself, and I started cutting. But I got over that soon enough, since I had other things to worry about; when I was around fourteen, the abuse became…" I started to sob a little.  
"You can stop now, May. You don't have to keep talking if you don't want to…" Drew told me, and I could tell that even he was getting upset.  
"No, I need to. It's like a release; I haven't really told anyone about this, and I feel like I need to. SO, like I was saying, the abuse became sexual. It was just some of my other's friends at first, but she started advertising me after a while. I rebelled, but she just started hurting me even more. She wanted me to be her perfect little cash cow, who she could milk whenever she wanted. But I refused, and she realized that it wouldn't work out like she wanted it to. So she just advertised me for weekends, so show that she was still in control and that I couldn't have everything that I wanted. And that's basically been my life until now." I wiped away my tears, and took a few deep breaths. Everything was silent, but I could hear a few sniffs from the other side of the door. Was Drew… Crying?

I put one ear against the door, trying to hear if he was, but he stopped. I heard him take a deep breath and clear his throat.  
"Oh May… I'm sorry… I had no idea…" He said.  
"No Drew… It's not your fault…"  
"No, but it sorta is! I've made your life even more of a hell! If I knew…" He trailed off.  
"Don't. How could you have known? It had nothing to do with you, Drew…"  
"I know, but I still blame myself! And before you say anything else, you have to listen to what I have to say, okay?"  
"Okay." I said.  
"As soon as I saw that ad for you, I knew that I had to help you. I paid your mom so that I could take you away from that hellhole, if only for one night. I'm truly sorry, and I don't expect you to forgive me… I wouldn't forgive me either. Especially after everything that I've done to you. I've been a total asshole to a beautiful girl like you, and I hate myself for it. So I really am sorry, and all I want to do right now is make it up to you… I don't want you to hate me. I want us to be friends, possibly more, I don't mind which. But all I have now is my apology…" I heard him get up and walk away. Immediately I unlocked the door and swung it open. I could see him walking away; he didn't turn back once. He probably thought that I was just gonna get my stuff. But I knew what I had to do.  
"Drew, wait!" I called. He stopped and looked back at me in shock. I ran right up to him and hugged him, giving him a light kiss.  
"May? Wha…"  
"Drew… I forgive you…" He instantly started smiling.  
"I'll never hurt you again, May." He said.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you like it, and if you did, don't hesitate to drop a review!  
Remember: Flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter! I just wanna clarify a couple things though: This ****_is_**** an AU story, in case you didn't know. It's still set in the Pokémon regions, but there aren't any actual Pokémon; this story just uses characters and locations. With that out of the way, here's the story!**

* * *

_May's POV_

_I was in a dark forest. I didn't know where I was. It was cold, and I could hear whispers emanating from the trees around me. Every so often, I would hear a sharp crack, and would whirl around. But there was never anything there, even though I knew that there was something lurking. Something was stalking me and breathing down my neck, making me jump. I didn't know what it was, but it was a sharp contrast to the freezing darkness of the forest. Each breath was hot and fetid, but seemed to suck the remaining heat out of me._

_I felt a tap on my shoulder and I yelped, spinning around. But again, there was nothing there. All I could see was darkness, and that unsettled me. Could it be hiding in the trees? Was it lurking in the shadows? I started breathing heavily as I looked around, trying to ascertain where it was._

_Rustling. I turned, trying to get a good look, but darkness filled my vision._

_More rustling. I kept looking, but still, I saw nothing._

_A crack. I looked straight upwards; maybe there was a light source above. But there wasn't, I could still see nothing._

_The cracks and rustles kept building up around me, drowning out even the sound of my own breathing. Where was it? Was it behind me? I could hardly concentrate; the sound was distracting me. It was building up, a crescendo of misery which did not seem to end. But it did, and the cacophony around me culminated in a blood-curdling scream._

_"Who is it?!" I yelled, frantic. "Where are you!?" There was no response. I ran through the trees, desperate. I just needed to find someone. Anyone. "Is anyone there!? Where-" I got cut off by a pair of ice-cold hand wrapping around my neck. I froze; I had no idea who it was, or why they were going for me. I waited for them to let go, to release me. But they didn't. Instead, they began to squeeze. I tried to scream, but my airways were blocked. I felt myself grow weaker and weaker. Was this it? The hands suddenly let go, but it was too late. I felt myself slip away…_

"May… May! Are you alright!?" I heard Drew whisper. I shot up, but I instantly regretted it; my face was sweaty, my back was sore, and my throat was parched.  
"I-I'm… Water…" That was all I could manage to say.  
"Water. Okay." Drew jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs. I immediately started wiping my face, trying to calm myself down. It worked, but only a little. I was still gasping for air, and I was still in full-blown panic mode. I heard Drew come back up the stairs, holding a glass of water. He handed it to me, and I gulped it down as if I'd spent a year in the desert.  
"Thirsty there?" He asked, laughing a little as he sat down next to me.  
"Yeah, just a little." I laughed back.  
"Did you have a bad dream? It sounded like you were choking. It really scared me, May."  
"Nah, it's just a dry throat."

_Liar._

"Okay. Well, it's only 4:30 in the morning. Let's go back to sleep." Drew said, laying down next to me. I nodded a little and laid back down with him. But I couldn't sleep at all, not after that dream. I really wanted to, though; I wanted to forget about it and wake up in the morning all refreshed. But of course, since it was me, that wouldn't happen. Normally, I'd toss and turn, but I didn't want to wake Drew up. Instead, I waited for him to fall asleep and slipped out of bed.

I grabbed my purse, making sure that I didn't make any noise. I tiptoed towards Lily's room to get changed, so I didn't wake him up. I glanced out of the window, and surprise, it was still snowing. I groaned under my breath before pulling my clothes out of my purse. I pulled on my sweater and jeans, then folded Lily's pajamas and placed them on the end of her bed. I tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in the way, before walking down the stairs. I put on my jacket and crept out of the front door.

I put my hood up to shield myself from the snow as well as possible. I walked as quickly as I could, but I kept slipping. Even though Drew didn't live too far from me, it still took me a full half hour to get home. Once I got to my door, I used my key to unlock my door as quietly as I could. I took off my coat, turned around, and walked straight into my mother.

_Fuck._

"What're you doing here?" She snapped.  
"Uh, this is my house?"  
"You're supposed to be with Drew."  
"I… H-he told me I could walk home."  
"At…" She glanced at the clock. "5:15? Yeah right! Don't lie, he's still sleeping at his house, isn't he!?" I contemplated turning and running. I knew that my mother wasn't that fast, and I could probably make it back to Drew's without her catching up. And she wouldn't dare to follow me inside. But instead, me being the spineless doll that I was, I told her the truth.  
"Um… I-I… Yes…" I admitted, looking down.  
"Why did you lie?" She said, crossing her arms.  
"I'm sorry…" I muttered. She then walked over and held my face gently in her hands.  
"You will never lie to me again." She whispered. Then she took her hand and smacked it across my face. I yelped in pain and surprise, holding my cheek. She then shoved me hard, so I fell down onto the floor.  
"Stop…" I whispered, but she didn't hear me.  
"You worthless piece of shit! Can't even defend herself." She said, smirking. The then kicked me in the gut for good measure before walking away. For some reason, those words rubbed me the wrong way. I started to get up, wincing with every movement.  
"Can't defend herself!?" I said, mostly to myself. "Fuck you!" I screamed, and launched myself at my mother. She yelped in surprise, and I punched her square in the nose. I then went to hit again, but she caught my punch. She kneed me in the gut again, but I didn't wince; I hardly felt it. I was running on pure adrenaline, and it felt great. I headbutted her in her nose, and she staggered backwards clutching her face.  
"Little bitch!" She screamed, and walked away into the kitchen. I slumped down onto my knees, and wiped away the tears which had gathered in my eyes. I heard footsteps, and I saw her come back with an empty wine bottle. _Fuck, she's drunk._ I saw her raise the bottle and I braced myself. Then I felt the bottle crashing against my head.

I heard her walk away, laughing maniacally. I opened my eyes slowly to be greeted with the sight of my blood and shards of broken glass surrounding me. My heart pounded in my ears and my breathing echoed through my skull.  
_Stay strong._

"H-help…" I whispered. But I knew that nobody could hear me. I looked around, and I spotted my purse laying on the floor. I dragged myself over, ignoring the pain in my skull, and eventually reached it. I fumbled inside, and after a few seconds, I got a firm grasp on my phone. I dialed 911 and dropped the phone next to my head, too weak to hold it.  
"911, what's your emergency?" I heard an operator lady say.  
"B-bleeding… Please… Please help…" I rasped as loud as I could into the phone.  
"Okay. We've got your location and help's on the way sweetie. Can you where the injury is located and what type of injury it is?" I nodded to myself.  
"I-It's in my head… A-and I got hit… Blunt force… I can't see very well….2  
"Okay, I've told the medics. They're on their way, and they'll be there as soon as possible. Just breathe, in through your nose and out through your mouth. Don't hang up until the ambulance arrives, okay?" She told me, and I obliged, trying to slow down my breathing.  
"Okay." I told her, and just lay there in silence.  
"What's your name, honey?" She asked me. I thought for a while before answering.  
"M-May… May Maple…." I told her.  
"Alright May. We know your location, but we don't know where you are, per se. Are you at home, at a friend's house? Maybe a family member's house?" She asked. I wish she'd just stop asking me questions; my head hurt and I could feel my memory becoming further and further away. But I knew that it was all for my own wellbeing.  
"M-my house… I think…"  
"Alrighty. And do you know who did this to you?"  
"N-no…" I could hear sirens now, getting louder.  
"Okay, the ambulance should be really close now, can you hear it?"  
"Y-yeah…" I heard a bash against the door, and then another. I hung up, and the door swung open. I heard a mix of voices, and they just caused explosions in my head. One voice seemed familiar, and I could practically visualize who it belonged to.  
"D-Drew…" I whispered, before my eyes drifted closed.

* * *

**There it is! if you liked it, don't forget to drop a review, and as always, Flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there! Sorry, I know it's been a while, but a ton of stuff came up and I got swamped with it all. I don't really know how often I'll be able to update, but I'll hopefully be able to write more now.**

* * *

_May's POV_

I opened my eyes to be greeted with a harsh white room and the sensation of something being stabbed into the back of my head. Was this a hospital? How did I get here?  
"Oh, May! Good, you're awake." I heard a man walk into the room and come over to my bed. I assumed he was a doctor, but I didn't recognize his face.  
"Who- Who are you?" I asked, trying to remember.  
"I'm Dr. Brown. I've been taking care of you for the past few days."  
"Few days? How long have I been here?"  
"A little over three days."  
"O-oh." Three days!? What happened to me?  
"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"  
"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."  
"Well, how do you feel, for starters?"  
"Uh, my head hurts. But otherwise, I feel fine." I saw him write some notes down on a small pad he pulled out of his pocket.  
"And what is your last memory?"  
"Well, I woke up early, so I decided to get to school early as well. I got there, and um, m-my bully was there."  
"Oh? You have a bully?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Did he do anything to you on that day?"  
"He kicked me, and h-he spit on me…" I saw him take more notes. Was he going to tell anyone? Was he going to tell my mother?  
"Do you remember what happened before you got here? At all?"  
"No. I don't."  
"Well, I'm sorry to say that you seem to have suffered some slight memory loss. But it'll be fine, don't worry. It doesn't seem to have affected your memory after the last two weeks or so. Would you like to see your boyfriend?"  
"B-boyfriend? I don't have one." I saw Dr. Brown's face drop, and he seemed a little worried.  
"Oh dear…" He sighed, and walked out of the room. I started to rack my brains. Since when did I have a boyfriend? Surely I'd remember something like that, wouldn't I? The door opened once more and I heard the very thing that I neither expected nor wanted.  
"May!"  
My mind just went blank. Drew? Why was he here? And why did he actually seem concerned?  
"I- Drew? W-why… What… What are you doing here?" I asked, still trying to comprehend what him being here meant.  
"Well, why wouldn't I be here?" For some reason, that really irked me. He said it as though he had some kind of right to be here with me, like we were friends! I would've slapped him, had I not been in so much pain.  
"What on earth is that supposed to mean?!" I whisper-shouted. "Cause I can give you a whole fucking list of reasons as to why you wouldn't be here! Because you hate me, because you never seemed to give a shit before, and you don't have a reason to now!" he looked as though we was going to say something, but I cut him off. "Oh, I get it! You're here to gloat, aren't you? You want to laugh at me, to see me all beaten and broken! I bet it was you that fucking did this! How else would you know that I'm here, huh?!" He looked shocked and slightly hurt, but I didn't care. I had won. I thought that he was going to walk out, but I had no such luck.  
"Right. That's it." He started. He took a deep breath, and stared directly at me. "Looks like you've had some memory loss or whatever, I don't really know. I don't know what the last thing you remember is, but by the sounds of things, it isn't good. But I can tell you one thing: It wasn't me that did this to you! I don't know who it was, but it wasn't me. I knew that you were here because the hospital people called me up, and I rode here in the ambulance with you. I've been sat out there for four freaking hours, hoping and praying that you'd be alright, and I cheered when the doctor said that you were. If I came here to gloat, don't you think that I would've done it by now? So, now that I've got that out of the way, do you want to know the real reason I'm here?" He finished his rant with a question, catching me off guard. I nodded a little, my voice not wanting to respond. "It's not because I hate you, May, it's because I fucking love you. I love you so much it hurts, and I can't bear to see you like this. My words probably mean nothing to you, so I don't know why I'm even telling you this. But it's the truth, and it's the best that you're gonna get." I thought that I heard his voice break a little, and I wanted to say something. But before I could even open my mouth, the door was closing behind him and his footsteps were echoing down the hallway. I was so shocked, I didn't even realize I was crying until the doctor came back in.

My dad picked me up from the hospital.  
He walked through the door, into my room and it was the first bit of normality that I had felt all day. But I couldn't get what Drew said to me off my mind. What did he mean, he loved me? But then I remembered what the doctor said. Drew couldn't have been my boyfriend, could he? But those thoughts were shoved out of my mind when my dad started talking.  
"So, how do you feel?" He asked me. Well, my head was aching, I felt really nauseous, and I was super confused. Of course, not wanting to talk more than absolutely necessary, and not wanting to worry my dad, I replied simply.  
"Fine."  
"That's great, kid."  
He walked me to the car, and before I knew it, we were home. Then I was inside the house, and I honestly didn't remember any of it.  
"Uh, where is she?" I asked, hoping that my dad would know what I was talking about.  
"Oh, she went out with some… friends." He said, sipping at a glass of water.  
"Alrighty." I said, my mood brightened a little. "Uh, I think I'll go and take a nap. My head still hurts." My dad hummed an agreement and I went straight to my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, thoughts of Drew filling my mind.

* * *

**There ya go! Sorry it's a little short, but it's better than nothing I suppose.**

**As always, flames will be used to fry bacon.**


End file.
